


some things never change

by thestarsaretalking



Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [8]
Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, angela has a girlfriend and yes its monica from sv, chantony parent au cries, post-end of space force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Six years after Space Force has disbanded, Angela meets Chan and Tony again and learns about how their life has changed since she last saw them.
Relationships: Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> im finally returning to wrap up this series after two months i think? but this concept has been living in my mind for several months now but i finally got around to putting it into words. enjoy!

The first time Angela flew to Boston was six years after she had last seen Chan and Tony, or right as everybody was saying their goodbyes after the new presidential administration decided to abolish Space Force. She recalled that Chan and Tony had mentioned that they were planning on moving to Boston and decided to ring Chan up to see if she could stop by his and Tony’s house while she was in town. Chan gladly gave her the address to his house and welcomed her to stop by whenever. 

Angela, who had become a private pilot after the end of Space Force, was only in Boston for three days before she had to leave, but she had to take care of some business for the first two days and opted to stop by Chan and Tony’s house on the third day of her stay in Boston. 

While she was driving to her friends’ house, Angela mentally prepared herself to meet Chan and Tony after what had felt like forever. She had maintained distant contact with Chan but she had been too busy with trying to build a new life in Southern California over the past years to catch up with anybody from Space Force. 

She had no idea what to expect but when her GPS told her she arrived at her destination, Angela wasn’t surprised that Chan and Tony’s house was a cozy blue and white one-story house in the suburbs. Then, Angela noticed, as she was pulling up into the driveway of Chan and Tony’s house, that the driveway was covered in colorful chalk. She got a closer look at the chalk when she parked her car and walked out onto the driveway. 

Her first instinct was to consider it vandalism as Chan and Tony weren’t the type of people to decorate their driveway with chalk, but she noticed that the chalk drawings were of flowers and appeared to be drawn by a child. Then, Angela noticed that there was a white mailbox with three handprints and Chan and Tony’s names written in their handwriting along with another unfamiliar name scrawled on it near the house. She figured that some kid was having a blast decorating Chan and Tony’s house. 

Angela knocked on the door and broke into a smile when Chan opened it and greeted her with a hug. “Angela! It feels like it’s been forever.” 

“It really has!” Angela exclaimed, pulling away from the hug to glance down at her friend. Chan had barely aged since the last time she’d seen him. “By the way, I saw your mailbox and the chalk on your driveway and I was wondering-” 

“Auntie Angela!” A little girl came running out from behind Chan and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist in a tight hug. 

As Angela blinked in surprise, Chan laughed, “Cassie’s a hugger.” 

“Oh, so the chalk and the mailbox thing wasn’t vandalism,” Angela mused, bending down slightly so she could hug the girl back. 

As Cassie pulled away, she excitedly shared, “Papa and Dad told me about you! They said you went to space and you saw all the stars.” 

“Well,” Angela knelt so she was at Cassie’s eye-level, “your dads are right. Auntie Angela did go to space.” 

Cassie’s eyes widened and she gasped, “Woah! And did you see a lot of stars?” 

“Yes, I did. They’re very beautiful. Maybe one day you’ll get to go to space and see it for yourself,” Angela smiled, watching wonder cross Cassie’s expression. 

“Alright, Cassie, let Papa say hello to Auntie Angela,” Tony chuckled as Angela stood up straight and leaned over to hug him. 

“Dad, can I go biking with Mason and Alice?” Cassie glanced out at the window and waved at her friends who were standing on the street with their bicycles. 

“Sure! Just make sure you’re back before dinner,” Chan instructed, and Cassie enthusiastically picked up her helmet and sprinted outside, grabbing her bike that was leaning against the mailbox on her way to her friends.

“Who’s that lady?” The girl in a bright pink helmet, Alice, loudly demanded, nodding towards Angela’s direction. 

“That’s Auntie Angela! She went to space!” Cassie explained as she fastened the buckle of her blue helmet adorned with sparkly silver star stickers under her chin. 

“Woah, cool!” Mason marveled, his eyes growing wide. “Let’s go to the park! I heard the new swings are opened there.” 

“Okay!” Cassie agreed before mounting her bike and waving to Chan, Tony, and Angela before she followed her friends down the street. 

Angela turned around and walked into Chan and Tony’s living room, raising her eyebrows in surprise at how organized everything was. As Angela took a seat on the sofa facing the kitchen, Chan informed, “I’m gonna make some tea. I’ll be right back.” 

Angela smiled and watched Chan walk away as Tony took a seat on the sofa opposite to the one Angela was sitting on. Angela leaned against the soft cushions on the couch and asked, “So, what are you guys up to now?”    
  


“I’m doing PR for a media company and Chan is a botany researcher. What have you been up to?” Tony questioned as he crossed his legs. 

“I live in Southern California and I’m a pilot, mostly flying private jets and stuff. Oh! Also, I have a girlfriend now. Monica. She’s a partner at a venture capital firm,” Angela shared, smiling as she thought about her girlfriend. 

“You should bring her over next time,” remarked Chan, who entered the living room carrying a tray with a teapot and teacups. He set the tray down, poured tea into the teacups, and handed a cup to Angela. 

“I will.” Angela sipped her team before musing, “I wonder what everybody else from Space Force is up to.” 

Chan sat next to Tony, who wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders, and replied, “I’m still in contact with Mallory. Mallory’s retired now and he told me Naird’s in jail. Most of the scientists from Space Force work at NASA now.” 

“Wow, most people seem to have their lives together,” Angela commented, placing her teacup on the coffee table before leaning back against the cushions and breaking into a smile. “Especially you guys. I didn’t know you guys adopted a kid.” 

“We adopted Cassie when she was a baby. So, like two years after we moved to Boston?” Tony glanced at Chan, who nodded in affirmation. “Yeah, two years. We adopted Cassie when she was about a year and a half.” 

“Turns out, adopting a kid is a really long process, but it was all worth it,” Chan tilted his head up slightly to look at Tony and the two shared a knowing smile. Even though Chan had been dating Tony for literal years, Chan always looked like Tony as if he were seeing him for the first time, and it never failed to make Angela’s heart melt. 

Chan, Tony, and Angela continued to catch up and share stories in an attempt to summarize everything that had happened since they last properly talked six years ago. And at one point, Angela mentioned that she was living in an apartment with her girlfriend and was looking to buy a new house (which, considering where she lived in Southern California, wasn’t the easiest task), and Chan and Tony offered to show her around the house. 

Angela wasn’t surprised to find that plants were crowding the windowsill and movie posters hung on the walls in Chan and Tony’s shared bedroom. Additionally, there were photographs of Chan and Tony with Cassie on the drawer, and from the way the entire family glowed with joy in the photos, Angela could tell that they were all so happy. No matter how grown up Chan and Tony were, they never seemed to lose sight of what was important to them. 

Then, when Chan and Tony guided Angela to Cassie’s room, and Angela had never been more jealous of a child’s bedroom. Faux planets dangled from the ceiling and there were planet shaped pillows on the galaxy-themed comforter next to a nightstand with a moon-shaped lamp. In the corner of the room was a wagon decorated with cardboard and paint to resemble a rocket ship. On the walls with galaxy patterns, there were dozens of drawings, some done in colored pencils and some done in crayons. 

“She’s an artist,” Angela remarked, a smile spreading across her lips when she noticed that each drawing had Cassie’s name scrawled in the bottom corner. 

“Yep, she loves to draw. She wants to be an artist-astronaut. The astronaut part is mostly inspired by the stories we tell her about you,” Chan responded, observing Angela as she surveyed the artwork.

“Good stories, I hope,” joked Angela as she walked closer to a drawing and saw that three stick figures were drawn together standing on the moon. Angela pointed to the stick figures, grinning amusedly. “Is this…?” 

Nodding proudly, Tony answered, “Yep, that’s us. Cassie wants us to go with her to space but we’ve made it very clear that, as much as we like space, we aren’t going to space any time soon. Especially after that whole thing where you got stuck up on the moon and Space Force was stuck in crisis mode for, like, a month straight.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Angela laughed. As terrifying as the experience was, Angela was thankful she had made it through. She raised her hand and touched one of the drawings gently as if it were a delicate artifact. 

Then, Cassie walked into her bedroom with her helmet tucked under her arm and asked in a small voice, “What are you guys doing?”

“Cassie! How’s my little astronaut doing?” Tony greeted Cassie, who ran into his arms, and picked her up with ease. 

“Good! Today was really fun,” beamed Cassie. 

Angela peered out the window and saw that the sky was darkening as the evening approached. She turned back to Chan and Tony and announced, “It’s getting late. I think I should get going.” 

“No! Can you please stay for dinner? Please?” Cassie begged and flashed puppy dog eyes that Angela just couldn’t say no to. 

“Yeah, you should stay!” Tony chimed in, placing Cassie back down on the ground. 

“Fine, I guess I could stay for a little longer,” conceded Angela with a smile. Cassie cheered and ran to Angela to give the pilot another hug. 

Chan chuckled as he watched Angela hug Cassie back. “Like I said, she’s a hugger.”

Angela didn’t regret her decision to stay a little later. She answered Cassie’s questions about space (such as “Did you meet any aliens?” to which she replied with “No, but I bet there are aliens on other planets we haven’t explored yet. Maybe you’ll be the first to meet an alien.”) while Chan and Tony were preparing dinner together. 

Cassie had so many questions about space that she was still asking Angela questions when they were eating dinner together. As Cassie absentmindedly swung her feet under the table, she stabbed her green beans with her fork and questioned, “So, how much training did you have to do to become an astronaut?” 

“Actually, not too much, which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t a good thing. I was a pilot before I was an astronaut so I didn’t really know much about space. Actually, Chan taught me a bunch of stuff about space before I went so I have him to thank,” Angela admitted, casting a glance over at Chan, who smiled as he remembered tutoring Angela in the cafeteria. 

“Papa teaches me about space too! Sometimes he reads bedtime stories about space so I can sleep,” Cassie shared before eating her green beans.

Chan shrugged with a smile on his face. “What can I say? Some things never change.” 

Finally, when it was time for Angela to leave, she exchanged hugs one last time with Tony and Chan before kneeling to have a heart-to-heart with Cassie. She took the small Space Force enamel pin on her denim jacket off and handed it to the little girl. “Here. Have this so when you’re feeling down, you can remember that Auntie Angela’s somewhere out there rooting for you.” 

Cassie clutched the pin tightly in her hands as she threw her arms around Angela, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Auntie Angela.” 

“You’re welcome, Cassie.” Angela held onto Cassie for a second longer, knowing that this might be the last time she saw the girl in a while, before finally letting go. 

As Angela drove out of the driveway, she gave Chan, Tony, and Cassie, who were all standing at the front door watching Angela leave, a wave and drove away, her heart feeling fuller than it had felt in a long time. Knowing that her friends were happier now than they had ever been, Angela had no reason to worry about them. 


End file.
